


and the gentleness that comes

by thrice



Series: belated ficmas 2017 [7]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pining, circa 2009
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 07:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12978963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thrice/pseuds/thrice
Summary: His hand grazes his screen for an answer, and he answers, the corners of his lips twitching; joyous.(Or a little miscommunication.)





	and the gentleness that comes

2009.   
  
"He'll answer." Adrian says, appearing behind him with a phone of his own. "He always answers."   
  
Dan just stares down.   
  
One hour, two hours, three hours, four, five hours, and then six; he is still there and anxiously pacing back and forth, feet grasping the ground, waiting. But waiting was killer, his breath felt hitched in his throat and his mother calls for them to have dinner, it being the only time he leaves. He still had anxiety drumming in his veins, and everyone knew, and they exchange glances— worried.   
  
He runs to check his phone, the taste of vegetables pollinating his tongue, fingers punching in his passcode, then to touch his messages, only to see that Phil-   
  
"Didn't respond." Dan announces. Adrian is still with him, shaking his head and patting his hand awkwardly.   
  
"Sorry." Adrian apologizes. "You've got tommorow, though."   
  
He knew tommorow was more like lightyears away than hours, but he forces a smile on his lips to drown the melancholy.   
  
***   
  
Phil couldn't help but scroll down.   
  
__ O.O your new video was so cool!! i wish i could've been part of it xD   
  
i rlly like u a lot phil   
  
i can't wait 2 meet again   
  
All these messages, so much heart. Phil felt like he could burst.    
  
It felt nice to talk to him. To talk with Dan. Despite the miles between them, it was almost as if he could feel his presence, right there; and as bubbly as always.   
  
His hand grazes his screen for an answer, and he answers, the corners of his lips twitching; joyous.   
  
***   
  
"He answered!" Dan jumped up and down in glee.   
  
"Told you." Adrian grabbed a coat and darted out the door. "Let me know if he says anything else."   
  
Dan nodded as the door closed with a slam.   
  
Even though it was nice to Skype with Phil as well as message him, he always knew that wouldn't satisfy him. They've only had a few single days with each other, tops. What Dan really wanted was to live with him. Stay in the same house and never have to be driven away by distance.   
  
There were days when he could close his eyes in the bright moonlight and see nothing but memories. Memories of starry nights and Halloween parties, arms wrapped around another's waist and the taste of Phil's lips draping him, draping his mind with a calming feeling that would last throughout everything life throws at him, making crestfallen tears turn into merry ones.   
  
He wanted Phil next to him. He wanted his eyes to drown in and his raven hair to graze his fingers through. He wanted Phil with him; always; throughout the tornadoes and sunny days of his own life. To finish off the still lingering misery buried deep within him.   
  
It was still there. Just rotting.   
  
Still, he let the message grace his heart and create a permanent smile taped across his pale face.   
  
***   
  
Charlie was still a contact on his phone.   
  
Ex-boyfriend Charlie.   
  
Easily envy-ridden Charlie.   
  
Charlie who he still talked with at times, though those talks weren't as light-hearted as before.   
  
Charlie who; not too long ago; had met Dan and shook his hand a little tighter the second he saw love pool into his little eyes.   
  
Phil pressed delete on Charlie's name; and it disappeared in a flash, and he watched it go, go, go- until the unsettled feeling disintegrated into dust.   
  
***   
  
"Hi." Dan says to the man across the screen.   
  
"Hi." Phil responds, smiling.   
  
Always smiling.   
  
The clock tick-tocks.    
  
Dan frowns, brown eyes set on a teddy bear the color of melted chocolate. It had a yellow bow tightened around it's neck, and little beady eyes.   
  
Phil sees his expression- and goes, "What's wrong?"   
  
Dan's eyebrow furrows. "What's that?"   
  
"What's what?"   
  
"That." He daggers his finger towards the bear. "That bear."   
  
"Oh." Phil turns to look up at the bear, shirt riding a little high on his body and revealing a part of his stomach. "That was given to me by my ex, Charlie. He's gone now."   
  
And anyway, Phil thinks, I have you.   
  
***   
  
"Oh," says Dan.   
  
He looks heavenward.   
  
That _oh_ sits with Phil for the rest of the night.   
  
***   
  
They depart hours later with sweet goodbyes and warmer eyes; hands touching the screen in unison, fingers curling a little, bright feelings become brighter, smiles become wider.    
  
Dan almost forgot about that Charlie guy.   
  
***   
  
He didn't forget.   
  
"Charlie." Dan says to himself.    
  
He doesn't know where to begin with his thoughts, all swirling and menacing around the edges of his brain, but it's dark now and he didn't want to seem strange.   
  
He decides to close his eyes instead, dreams of teddy bears and ex boyfriends clouding his brain and making him consistently toss and turn.   
  
***   
  
"How much did you love Charlie?" Dan asks in a Skype call that seemed to have been only minutes, but it has currently cut into 3 hours, both rolled up in blankets and exhaustion from the day and it's tolls tolling down on them.   
  
"How much?" Dan asks again, this time impatience was written all over his forehead.   
  
Phil only sighs.   
  
"A lot." Phil says. "I guess."   
  
Dan snorts.   
  
"Not as much, though— as I —as I love you." Phil sits up now, and he's confident in his next words, "And I do. A lot. I've loved you for months now, and that feeling is never going to change. Ever." There is a certain sweetness to Phil's voice, a certain reassurance, and it calms down Dan's demons for the time being.   
  
Dan smiles; relieved.   
  
***   
  
2010.   
  
A few months later, they move into their new apartment in Manchester. The city of Manchester isn't quiet, nor is it very calm, much like the closeness of their apartment, surrounded by boom boxes cranked up to maximum volume, but it's home for the next two years and neither of them wouldn't have had it any other way.    
  
They fall asleep on their first night in their not-so-lavish but rather white tinted room, bodies entangled within each other; warmth surrounding the sleeping figures.    
  
Dan thinks he can live like this forever.   
  
And maybe he does; years later. Years later when they're a lot older and not a bit afraid of the world and the challenges it brings. That happily ever after tucked away under a box beneath their feet.   
  
***   
  
Dan wakes up a little earlier than Phil does, giving him the opportunity to watch him sleep. Each little breath he takes, his back rising and falling, lips closed and ocean eyes shut off from the world.   
  
He watches and watches, tempted to kiss him awake, but instead waits by and fiddles with the teddy bear that rested on the window sill, the light from the sun giving it a little angelic glow.   
  
***   
  
An hour later, Phil wakes up to pressed lips against pale skin.   
  
****

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on tumblr at thrjce and on twitter at knightdaniei :D


End file.
